Roy and Marth's Misadventure
by SOUL CRUSHER
Summary: This story is about Roy, Marth, and their wacky adventures.(hence the name) pleaz read and review!!! WARNING!!! this story is guaranteed to freak you out.
1. Default Chapter

SOULCRUSHER- I don't own Super Smash Brothers Melee, Roy, Marth or any other character that appears in this story except me of course!!! Dragon Princess- If she owned anything important that could make money she wouldn't be writing this story. Oh, just to tell you as if you didn't know I own myself as well. Yes, I do appear in this story.  
  
Chapter One : Their Life  
  
The story begins in the middle of a battle, Roy vs. Link.  
  
"3, 2, 1,Go!!" said a mysterious voice.   
  
Then, the battle began. Roy started the battle by running up to Link, and hitting him once with his sword. Link hit him back with his sword, and then, throws his boomerang at Roy. Link begins to run in and charge at Roy. At that very moment Roy got up and used his counter attack. A bursting flame comes from his sword, knocking Link down to the floor. Before he even had a chance to get up, Roy charged his sword and let it fall upon Link, sending him flying. They both emerged from the field after their battle.  
  
" Great battle, wouldn't you say??" said Link.  
  
" Yeah," Roy replied.  
  
" You were great out there," said Marth.  
  
" Thanks, Marth."  
  
They both walked out and emerged in the shower room.  
  
" I'll be out in one minute," Roy said as he went into the shower.  
  
" You now there's no point in changing now," started Marth, " you've got a big match with Bowser in three hours."  
  
" You're right," Roy replied as he stepped out of the shower.  
  
" ........ ROY!!! Please step back into the shower.  
  
He looks down and notices he's wearing no clothes, and I mean naked!!!!  
  
( SOULCRUSHER: Now I'm really scared..... Dragon Princess: Poor Marth...... SOULCRUSHER: .... I completely forgot to say this me and my friend Dragon Princess will be visiting in on this story a lot commenting on stuff and we might even come in when we have nothing to do. Dragon Princess: That will be every day of the week but SOULCRUSHER's too lazy to put us in til a long while later. * gives Dragon Princess an angry glare* SOULCRUSHER: We can settle this outside.....)  
  
" Shit...." Roy said as he ran back into the shower.  
  
He grabbed a towel and came back out. He was graciously accepted by Marth.... yeah right!!!  
  
" GET YOUR CLOTHES ON WE'RE LEAVING!!!" he yelled, disgusted.  
  
" Fine," Roy replied.  
  
Then, he went into the shower and changed back into his outfit. They both left and went to their apartment. Come time for them to leave........  
  
" ROY!!!!!!!" Marth yelled, as he banged on the door. " You moron get your armor on we have to go!!" he yelled again.  
  
" Hold on, hold on," he replied.  
  
He burst out of the room, only to be held back by the collar of his shirt.  
  
" What the hell are you doing?!?" he yelled at Marth. " I'm going to be late...." he started.  
  
" Roy!" Marth interrupted.  
  
" What?" he snapped back.  
  
" You forgot two things."  
  
" What would that be??" he asked.  
  
" YOUR PANTS AND YOUR SWORD YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" MArth yelled trying to get it through his thick skull.  
  
Roy was wearing his telletubbies undies at the time.  
  
" Oooopppps," he said while covering his boxers.  
  
That's the end of the chapter. Find out if Roy puts his pants on again and if this story will ever get exciting in the next exciting chapter: Their Life Part 2.  
  
Dragon Princess: Sure the next chapter will be so much more exciting.  
  
SOULCRUSHER: Okay... I admit it won't be too exciting but once they....  
  
Dragon Princess: Don't give all of it away, SOULCRUSHER.  
  
SOULCRUSHER: Fine, but not giving stuff away makes me pissed, I'm going to help cg blow up your house. *leaves and goes to Dragon Princess's house to blow it up*  
  
Dragon Princess: No, don't!! I don't care if you give the story away just don't blow up my house. Shit!!! *leaves and tries to go and save her house*  
  
The author and friend are gone leave a message after the beep............. 


	2. Getting More Complex

SOULCRUSHER- I DON'T WANT TO SAY THIS DAMN THING AGAIN... SOME ELSE DO IT FOR ME *SNAPS FINGERS AND MEGAMAN APPEARS*   
  
Megaman- Ni.... I mean SOULCRUSHER doesn't own this stupid story, or the stupid characters. They aren't hers. Get that strait. If she could think up of things like that she wouldn't do this damn things.  
  
Chapter Two: Getting More Complex  
  
To Marth's (my, and I hope your) relief Roy put his pants on and got his sword. Then, he ran out the door followed by Marth.   
  
" Here we go again," Marth said.  
  
They saddled up their horses and rode off to Super Smash Brothers Melee Headquarters.(S.S.B.M.H.Q) After some time the two arrived there.  
  
" We're here!" Roy announced.  
  
Bowser got outraged and yelled," DID YOU HAPPEN TO NOTICE YOU'RE LATE?!?!?"   
  
" Calm down. Let's just battle," Roy replied, with caution.  
  
" Fine," he grumbled.  
  
They both got transported to Poke'mon Stadium. Marth went into the crowd.  
  
" Good luck!" he shouted from the crowd. (the crowd are fake people.. that's strange)  
  
" Ready? GO!!!" the voice said.  
  
Then, the battle began. Roy charged in for the first attack. He picked Bowser up, kicked him, and threw him to the side. ( Note: Bowser had 0 H.P and he is to heavy to throw that far) Bowser let out an angry roar, and then, Body Slammed him. Roy got up from the attack and charged his sword shortly, then let it down. Bowser flew off the field. He used Whirling Fortress (his high jump attack) to land back on the field. He jumped over Roy to use his Bowser Bomb attack on him.(the attack where he jumps over someone and slams them from above) Right when Bowser came down upon him, he brought his sword up to stop the attack. When Bowser eventually landed, a burst of flames emerged from Roy's sword, engulfing Bowser in it. Bowser flew off the field. He went higher and higher, until he was only a speck in the sky. Then, he crashed down into S.S.B.M.H.Q. Roy walked into the room shortly afterward.  
  
" Owww.... that hurt," Bowser said as he got up.  
  
" Another great victory!" Roy exclaimed.  
  
" That was a great battle!" Marth cheered.  
  
Then, they did their secret handshake. (classified info if I told you what it was I think Roy and Marth would kill me. Now, you don't want that, do you??[don't answer that])  
  
" Well, see you at the party tonight," Samus said as she walked past them.  
  
" Hey, isn't Samus cute?" he asked Marth.  
  
" Yeah, but you know she really doesn't like you at all," he replied.  
  
" Well, there's always Zelda. Umm.... Marth?"  
  
" Yeah," he replied.  
  
" What was that last thing Samus said?"  
  
" Don't you remember?? She said,'See you at the party tonight'. "  
  
" Oh okay...... PAARRTTYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" Roy exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah, don't you pay attention??"  
  
Roy just stood there, stunned.  
  
" Apparently not..." Ganondorf muttered to himself. (I forgot to say Ganondorf was in the background)  
  
" It's a fighting party and it starts at nine," Marth said.  
  
" Great, just what I need, more fighting."  
  
"....... You don't want to fight?? That's a first."  
  
" It's just I'm so damn tired."  
  
" Oh.... if it wasn't that I would of thought something was wrong with you. Well, better leave," Marth said as they went out the door.  
  
" Like I care," Ganondorf muttered again and took a sip of Wily beer. (Don't ask me how he got beer from Megaman)  
  
Roy and Marth saddled up their horses and rode to their apartment.  
  
" At last a break!" Roy said as he let out a cry of relief. " You know riding home isn't easy on a horse. I mean Captain Falcon gets his F-ZERO racer, Samus and Fox both have spaceships, even Kirby has it easy. He gets to ride a star, although it's not my choice of transportation....." he started to whine.  
  
" SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP WHINING!!!!" Marth yelled, frustrated. (you can obviously tell Marth is much more mature of the two)  
  
" Well, sorrryyy," he said arrogantly back at him.  
  
" IT'S NOT MY FAULT WE'RE BROKE!!!" Marth yelled.  
  
" WELL IT'S NOT MINE EITHER!!" Roy yelled.  
  
Then, they started yelling and screaming until Marth got an idea.  
  
" Hey I've got an idea," Marth said.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!?!" Roy yelled. " Oh..... we stopped yelling??"  
  
" Yeah Roy.... as I was saying I have an idea. If we beat everyone at the party, and win then we'll get a big cash prize."  
  
" Wait....... what party??"  
  
That's the end of that chapter. Will Roy ever understand what's happening?? Will this comic ever get good? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
SOULCRUSHER: SO THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN EXPECTED THAT'S A GOOD THING RIGHT???  
  
Dragon Princess: I guess. What should we do now??  
  
Celtic Guardian(cg): Hey what's up??  
  
Dark Magician(dm): Yeah, what are you guys doing??  
  
The two authoresses got a sinister look on their faces.  
  
dm: I don't think we came at the right time.  
  
cg: What do you mean??  
  
SOULCRUSHER: You take dm, cg is all mine.  
  
cg: *gulps* Now I get it.  
  
The two advance on their poor victims.  
  
Lesson Learned: Never approach bored authoresses.  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY.............. 


	3. Their Apartment's Wierd

Ash: Hey my name's Ash Catchup and.......  
  
SOULCRUSHER- GET OUT OF MY STORY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: We better get out of here before she explodes.  
  
Pikachu: Pik- Pikachu!* *translation: damn straight*  
  
SOULCRUSHER- OUT, OUT, OUT , OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Ash and Pikachu run out*  
  
SOULCRUSHER- FUCK, THAT WAS SCARY.  
  
Dragon Princess- I know. I'm gonna get those pokemon freaks. * takes out katana and chases after the incredibly stupid pokemon characters*  
  
SOULCRUSHER- WHEN YOU PEOPLE REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT CHARACTER I SHOULD MAKE DO A SPECIAL APPEARANCE. THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES WINS. PLUS, THEY WON'T ONLY BE SAYING THE DISCLAIMER THEY'LL ALSO BE HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH ME AND DRAGON PRINCESS. SHIT THE DISCLAIMER I'LL SAY IT FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY UNLESS I MAKE UP MY OWN WHICH I'M NOT, BUT I MIGHT BE DOING THAT IN THE SEQUEL. DAMN IT!!! I SPOILED SO MUCH. I'LL STOP NOW BEFORE I REVEAL ANYMORE.  
  
Dragon Princess- Die you fucking pokemon freaks!!!! * Dragon Princess runs past*  
  
SOULCRUSHER- ................. DON'T ASK.  
  
Chapter Three: Their apartments weird  
  
" The one Samus told you about, remember??" Marth questioned.  
  
" Oh yeah," Roy replied as he zoned in again." So..... I guess we should just lay around our apartment for a while."  
  
" That's the smartest thing you've said all day," Marth said.  
  
Then, the two of them walked up to their apartment and a bid sign was on it, 'EVICTED' Marth tore down the sign and Roy stuck the key in the door to their apartment.  
  
" Turn, turn, you stupid little key!!" Roy yelled.  
  
He unsheathed his sword and broke the door down with it. They both walked into the apartment through a pile of broken doors. Marth picked up the phone and called the door repair store.  
  
" Yeah, uh..... we need another door. Thank you," Marth said as he hung up the phone. He wearily walked over to the couch while Roy went to his room. Marth fell down on the couch.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Marth yelled.  
  
Then, he picked up a crunched beer can from under him and threw it in a big pile of them.  
  
" Stupid Roy," he muttered as he fell asleep.  
  
After a couple hours Marth woke up and walked over to the fridge. Then, he grabbed a beer from the fridge( not Wily beer) and walked back to the couch. He took a sip of beer and looked at the clock.  
  
" 8:50!!" he yelled, while spitting a stream of beer out of his mouth.  
  
He chugged down the whole can of beer and then ran over to Roy's room. The door wouldn't' when he turned the knob.  
  
" ROY!! ROY!!" he yelled as he banged on the door." Come on," he said to himself," I know."  
  
Marth unsheathed his sword and chopped down the door. Roy was lying on the bed.... NAKED!!! No clothes, no telletubby undies, no nothing!!  
  
" ROY!!!!!!!" he yelled while he covered his eyes.  
  
He woke up and stared at Marth.  
  
" WHAT?" he asked.  
  
" YOU'RE NAKED!!!"he yelled.  
  
Upon hearing this he wrapped himself in his telletubby bed sheets.  
  
" YOU'RE SUCH A BABY!" Marth said.  
  
That's the end of this edition of Roy and Marth's Misadventures. Will Roy ever keep his pants on, will our heroes ever make it to the party?? Find out in the next exciting chapter.  
  
SOULCRUSHER- OKAY ANOTHER BORING CHAPTER BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S LEADING UP TO SOME VERY STRANGE HAPPENINGS INDEED.  
  
Dragon Princess- Yeah like when.....  
  
SOULCRUSHER- * shoves cork into Dragon Princess's mouth* DON'T REVEAL THE PLOT TO EVERYONE.  
  
Dragon Princess- * spits cork out* So you can reveal the plot and I can't?  
  
SOULCRUSHER- OF COURSE..... THIS IS MY STORY.  
  
Dragon Princess- That's it. *runs off to destroy SOULCRUSHER'S house*  
  
SOULCRUSHER- WAIT!! WAIT!!  
  
Ash: Tough luck.....  
  
SOULCRUSHER- AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! * runs after Dragon Princess and away from the pokemon freaks*  
  
Answering Machine: Remember to review and leave any messages for SOULCRUSHER after the beep. BEEP.....................  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY................ 


	4. The Battling Begins

SOULCRUSHER:*Ahem* I do not and I repeat do not own Super Smash M or any characters in this story except me. Yes, I do own me...umm wait what's this??*picks up paper* "In order to keep this story going Soul Crusher has sold herself to..." Wait a sec...When did I sell myself?  
  
Zero: Yeah. Umm…you've been gone for a long while. Roy and Marth decided that they needed more money for beer and shit so they sold you.  
  
SOULCRUSHER: And to whom may I ask??  
  
Zero: *evil smirk* Me.  
  
SOULCRUSHER: Awww...crap. Don't I get any say in this??  
  
Zero: Nope.*drags Soul Crusher away* don't worry we'll have lots of fun... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROY AND MARTH'S MISADVENTURES Chapter Four: The Tournament Commences  
  
*continuing from last chapter* Marth ran out of the room and yelled back at Roy," WE'RE LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES SO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ALL YOUR CLOTHES ON!!"  
  
Roy slipped on his armor and grabbed his sword.(oddly enough he had all of his clothes on)  
  
"Let's go!" said Roy as they walked through the door less doorway. They jumped on their horses and rode to S.S.B.M.H.Q.They arrived there at 9:40, and every single character in the game stood their, annoyed at the duo's tardiness.  
  
"Ahem," said Mario as he cleared his throat." Now that we're all here," he said while staring at Roy and Marth in particular," the tournament can begin. I've separated everyone here into their own battle against an opponent." Then, he brought a large chart out. "Everybody's match is here on this chart.." he explained,"…the first match will be Marth vs. Pikachu, the second DK vs. Luigi, third will be Mewtwo vs. Peach,(a.k.a Princess Momo)forth will be Kirby vs. Jigglypuff,(the fight of the puffballs) fifth will be Bowser vs. Link, sixth will be Zelda vs. Game and Watch, the next one will be Falco vs. Pikachu...yadadadada.."(Don't worry, when it get past those battles I'll be announcing the fighters anyway so Mario's blabbing does not matter to you viewers let the story go on)  
  
"What field would you like?" Mario asked, rather politely compared to his usual self.  
  
"Pika-pika!" said Pikachu. (Need a translation…well here you go, {Great Bay})  
  
"What the hell…I'll let the little fuzz ball choose," Marth replied.  
  
"Pika-Pikachu…"({I resent that}...oh, the poor fuzz ball can't curse)  
  
"Fine," Mario said as he waved his hand and transported them to their designated field, Great Bay.  
  
"Ready? Go!!" said the unknown voice.  
  
With that the battle had begun.  
  
"Pika!" yelled Pikachu at the top of his tiny lungs.  
  
A giant stream of lightning engulfed Pikachu's body a sent an electric charge towards Marth. Marth rolled to the left, and dodged the lightning attack. Then, he hits Pikachu five times with his special sword slash attack. Pikachu got up and charged at Marth with his electric spin attack. Marth got hit by the attack, but jumped right back up as though it were nothing. Then, to buy some time he kicked Pikachu to the side, and right after started to charge his sword. By the time Pikachu recovered from the kick it was too late and the sword, fully charged, hit him. He went soaring through the air and he would have lost if he hadn't at the last second done his high jump attack. He landed back on the field and launched a thunder shock attack the second he landed. Marth easily dodged this feeble attempt at an attack. Then, Pikachu ran right up to Marth attempting to use his Thunderbolt attack. Marth realized this was his chance to end the whole match. While Pikachu was summoning the great bolt of lightning Marth slashed his sword at the rodent with all his might. Since the rodent was not ready for this sudden attack, he went flying off the field and had no time to get back up. The match had been won, the victor, Marth.  
  
"Pika!!!!!" the small rat-like rodent yelled as it fell. (Translation: shit!)  
  
Mario appeared and with a wave of his hand they were back at S.S.B.M.H.Q.  
  
"Great battle!" complimented Roy," and you did a great job beating up that weak rodent."  
  
"Pika-Pik-Pikachu. (Translation: Sour winners)  
  
"Awww…the poor rodent is sad," Marth said sarcastically. Makes a face resembling Pikachu and then laughs hysterically.  
  
It ran off with tears in its eyes.  
  
"Pika!" (Translation: Jerks!)  
  
"Boy what a wimp…" teased Roy.  
  
Will this story ever get interesting? Will the wimp Pikachu ever curse at people? Find out in the next episode of…ROY AND MARTH'S MISADVENTURES!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SOULCRUSHER walks in the room with bruises and blood all over her. If you hadn't guessed already yes these were from Zero the maverick hunters.  
  
SOULCRUSHER: Damn that Roy, damn that Marth!! They will both die by my hands!! Why would they sell me off as a part time target for a maverick hunter those morons!! *collapses from all the wounds*  
  
Roy: Wasn't my idea.  
  
Marth: You very well know it was…now let's get her to her next "mission" before she wakes up and kills us.  
  
Roy: Good idea. Let's get going. 


End file.
